CODY WORKS AS A 911 OPERATOR
Cody: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, I am working as a 911 operator to help people out. Brooklyn: And I am Brooklyn T. Guy. You know, the worker from SuperMarioLogan. Cody: So where’s my station? Brooklyn: You’re working next to Little Bill. Bill: Hi! Free Bill Cosby! Cody: What? Brooklyn: Anyway, have fun! A few minutes later, Cody gets a call Cody: 911 what’s your emergency? Daisy: HELP! OSWALD’S GONE MAD, AND HE KILLED MADAME BUTTERFLY AND HER CHILD!!! Cody: M’am calm down! Where’s he at now? Daisy: He’s in my house trying to find me! Oswald: Daisy... come out, come out, wherever the FUCK YOU ARE, BITCH!!! Daisy: I’m so scared... please send police... Cody: Don’t worry, I got police on the w- Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Call cuts off Coy: What? That was weird! Cody gets another call Cody: 911 what’s your emergency? Billy: Hello! My name is Billy, and I have a problem! Cody: Okay, what’s your problem, Billy? Billy: My mommy watched an episode of Spongebob, and she thought it was real and ran away. I worry mommy is gone forever... Starts crying Cody: It’s okay! Did you see where mommy went? Billy: She went to the lake nearby. Cody: What lake was it? Billy: Lake Michigan. Cody: Where in Lake Michigan? Billy: We live in Norton Shores, Michigan. Please send the police. I’m worried she went to live with Spongebob. Cody: It’s okay, Billy. I sent the police in your area! Billy: Okay! Thanks! Hangs up Cody gets another call Cody: 911 what’s your emergency? Jeffy: Crying Cody: Hello? Are you hurt? Jeffy: My daddy fell off the roof, and he’s not moving. Did he turned into a rock? Cody: What’s your name? Jeffy: Jeffy. It says so on my shirt. Jeff-y. Cody: What about your dad’s name? Jeffy: Daddy. Cody: Who’s daddy? Jeffy: My daddy. Cody: But do you know his real name? Jeffy: No. Cody: Do you need an ambulance? Jeffy: If it can help daddy, then yes! Cody: Now stay on the line. I got help co- Mario: JEFFY!!! Jeffy: Yay! Daddy is not a rock! Mario; JEFFY WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF THE ROOF!!! Jeffy: YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME EAT GREEN BEANS!!! Cody: Is everything- Mario: Takes phone Who is this? Cody: 911, sir. Mario: JEFFY!!! Mario beats up Jeffy and the call cuts off Cody: Can’t I get a normal call for once? Cody gets another call Cody: 911 what’s your emergency? Jonathan: My name is Jonathan Hilla from the Buddhism Hotline, and I need help! Cody: What help do you need? Jonathan: There’s a bunch of T-word supporters on my yard and they refuse to leave! Supporter: BUILD THE WALL!!! Jonathan: SHUT UP YOU WHITE SUPREMACIST!!! Cody: What do they want? Jonathan: They interrupted my kid-friendly hotline, and they are trying to do bad things! Cody: What bad things? Jonathan: They are playing inappropriate songs, shouting foul language, and one of them said the JC-word is his lord and savior! Supporter: WEASLY IS A FUCKING NIGGER!!! Jonathan: OH MY BHUDDA!!! Cody: I’ve seen your hotline before, and it’s trash! Jonathan: Not it’s not! Send some police to kick them out now! Supporter: WATCH THIS!!! The supporters throw rocks and heavy items at the house Jonathan: OH MY BHUDDA!!! THEY ARE VANDALIZING MY HOUSE!!! Supporter: WEASLY IS A NIGGER THAT KILLED MATHIS!!! Jonathan: I DID NO SUCH THING YOU ALEX JONES SUPPORTING LOSERS!!! Cody: Sir, is everyth- Jonathan: NO!!! THEY’RE PLAYING THE TERRORIST GROUP’S ANTHEM!!! Cody: What group? Jonathan: RAM RANCH!!! Cody: Ram Ranch is not a terrorist group. Jonathan: YES IT IS!!! OH MY BHUDDA!!! THEY ARE STEALING MY CAR!!! WHERE ARE THE POLICE?!?! Cody: Yeah! Where are they? The police are busy dealing with a group of Hispanics being crazy and causing a big scene Jonathan: OH NO!! NOT MY PHONE!!! Supporter: VOTE FOR TRUMP 2020!!! Hangs up Cody: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I QUIT!!! THIS IS A DISASTER!!! Bill: Bye! And no, Pennsylvania, I will not enter your weird haunted house again! Category:Fanfic